Thirteen
by Hybrid number 8
Summary: A young girl is transported to Equestria by an accident. Believing the alien and otherworldy environment to be hostile, she escapes into the forest and is not seen again...until she returns with a vengeance 6 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first 'fic, so please don't judge me too harshly. It took a while to write, but I'll bypass that and just begin the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It's been a hard day's night. Hell, it's been a hard day's night for the past 6 years! It's been so long...my only asylum from this backwards world is the memory of that night…and the hope that I can return, or wreak vengeance on my old enemy.

I remember it well. I lived at my father's log cabin. Since we weren't exactly close to any cities, I was homeschooled. I learned how to fish, how to hunt, and how to tend to injuries, even gunshot wounds (long story.) It was midday, and we had just finished lunch.

"Slow down," my father chided. "You'll get sick."

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore!"

I scarfed down the last of my food. It was delicious. My father always worried about me. He didn't know the worst thing he could think of was going to happen so soon.

"We're running low on firewood, my girl. Could you be so kind as to get some?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. I packed my things- A backpack, a revolver and 48 rounds (don't ask why). As I left the cabin, I grabbed the woodcutting axe by the door. I strolled out into the woods; it was beautiful. We didn't have a television, or any link to the outside world, really, so this was all I had. And I didn't mind. The only thing we did have was a flatbed truck. We used it to buy whatever we needed from a nearby town, 'nearby' being about a two hour drive away. Aside from that, we had only the wood we cut and the animals we killed.

I walked up to a clearing and started to collect wood from a nearby tree that we had chopped down a week ago. When I felt I had gathered enough, I turned to return home. But I noticed something…a glint in the air, like a firefly. I turned around. It took me a moment to realize that it was growing. It expanded like a balloon, quickly forming an oval-shaped, blinding doorway in thin air. It was mesmerizing, worse, it was tugging, pulling me in, like a black hole.

"Did it work?" A voice asked.

"I….I-I think so," Another replied.

The pull was getting stronger, pulsing with unseen force. It was draining my strength trying to resist. And yet it seemed warm, cozy, like I was dreaming. I began to slip towards the doorway.

"So, what happens now?"

"We step through, I guess."

"How do we know, um, if it's safe?"

"We're about to find out…"

My footing gave way, and I screamed.

A thunderclap jarred me back to reality, and I got up from my makeshift bed and looked around. If I had learned anything from my time here, it's that these creatures can do extraordinary things. They seemed to be hyper intelligent. They had the same one of their kind appear again and again, as if in a leadership role. They lived in buildings and had complex concepts; school systems, lawmen, and hierarchy. Then there were things that made me think I was going mad. Some had the godlike ability to control storms, turning single rainclouds into raging hurricanes. Some had the ability to call forth mythic spells and eldritch hexes. Some were insanely strong or could outrun fighter jets. I wondered if they had a caste system, ones without powers being underclass or even serfs. I had managed to steal some supplies off them, signal flares, rope, medical supplies, a kitchen knife. Whatever I needed, I took. Oh, I had almost forgotten… they could talk. Not just a few simple words and phrases, I mean full, intelligent, admirable conversation. It was remarkable.

The environment was perfect,_ too_ perfect. No marks or signs of war, not a single tree out of place, the sky always blue, and the grass always green. It would be scary if it wasn't so beautiful.

More thunder. I grabbed my revolver. It would be next to useless in a fight; I had wasted 41 of my bullets in the last few years. Only seven left. And I reserved them for my enemy. But it felt better in my hand. It always did.

My name is unimportant right now. But I will tell you my age: 13.

And I will find my seven enemies…and put a bullet between each of their oversized eyes. That is a promise.

**Well, there you have it, my first chapter. Sorry you didn't exactly get what you came here for, but I promise you it will get exciting very soon. Until then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this should get more interesting as it goes along. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day, when the storm had settled, I decided to pay my "friends" a visit. I left my house, though I use the term loosely, as it's really just a decked out cave. It was barely noticeable, with moss-like plants growing over the entrance. Inside was my bed, a slab of rock with a linen sheet and a dumpy, bug infested pillow. I had rearranged some boulders to make a sort of table. I had an oil lamp right beside the table, but I rarely used it. My backpack, slumped in the corner, held everything I had stolen. Junk and the bones of whatever I had eaten littered the area around my home. And then there were the trophies; see, every now and then a lawman, basically an armor-clad, spear wielding lunatic, would fumble near my cave and get a bit too curious, so little old Thirteen has a few spears lying around. Yep, lap of luxury right there.

I pushed through the forest. It was way too easy to get lost, but I forged ahead. I knew the way back. I had to. I emerged from the trees and hid in a nearby bush. Peeking through the leaves, I saw one of their towns; a freaky, pastel coloured, quiet little collection of buildings called Ponyville._ Hah. Not for long._

I dashed over to the back of a house before anyone could see me. Knowing them, they would be up and at 'em no matter how early it was. Good for them, but bad for me. I'd have to be sneaky. I don't do sneaky very well. I crept up to the side, and watched the inhabitants closely. Most were going to their various day jobs, while the younger ones were playing. I felt bad stealing from them, for about a split second.

Sticking to the shadows, I snuck up to the back door of one of their stores. I didn't care which, just as long as I got food. If the inhabitants gave me trouble, I had my knife, and my wits, and of course my revolver, a Smith and Wesson model 686. I picked a toothpick up off the ground and fished a sewing needle out of my pocket, and started to work on the lock. I started to hum 'House of the rising sun' by the Animals while I worked. After what seemed like ages, I finally managed to pick the lock. I opened the door with a slight _creak_ and crept inside.

Luckily, whoever owned the shop hadn't opened yet. Good. I strolled up to whatever I fancied and shoved it in my backpack. I had to be cautious, though. If I took too much, I wouldn't exactly go unnoticed. When I felt I had enough, I moved on. Next, I picked the lock to a general store and stole whatever I needed; bandages, matches, bottled water and oil for my oil lamp. Just when I thought I could actually make a clean getaway this time, however, I walked over to the door…and saw two of the creatures approaching. Crap!

I scrambled around, looking for a place to hide. Closet? Too easy. Rafters? No dice. Desperate, I ducked behind the service counter and braced myself for a fight. The door opened. I heard a pair of voices conversing as they entered.

"—I'm telling you, she's not interested!" One of the voices said.

"Oh? And how do _you_ know?" Another retorted.

_Oooooookay then, _I thought. I never really thought twice about these things' social lives. I was too busy dodging cyclones or ducking under spears. And I was getting impatient and agitated as they rambled on. I peeked over the counter to see the two of them. They were both males, though one of them had a slightly more feminine look to him. He was slightly shorter than the other, had blue eyes, a light brown coat and a brown mane, and a picture of horseshoes on his flank. His friend had a slightly larger build, light blue coat, darker blue mane, and a music note on his flank.

"I think you're in denial, Caramel." The blue one said.

"Well I think you're jealous!" 'Caramel' retorted.

"Well I think you're out of your mind! She's not interested! In fact, she, among lots of others, think's you're _gay_!"

"_**WHAT?**_"

"Hell, for a while, I thought so too!"

"Damn it, when are these guys going to leave?" I whispered to myself.

"-hell, look at you, you even _look_ the part! And remember the party?"

"I've been trying to _forget_ that, thank you! And for your information I was drunk!"

"You never drink!"

"Well I did then! Lucky forced me to do it!"

"Not exactly helping your situation, here."

"Sh-SHUT UP!"

"Oh my _**GOD!**_ You know," I yelled, emerging from behind the counter to the shock of the two, "my day would be_ so much easier_ if you two idiots just left five minutes ago and **SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

The two of them stared at me, then at each other, then back at me. Then they turned around slowly and headed for the front door. I couldn't let them go and risk them screaming my position to the other inhabitants, so I pulled out my revolver and called out, "Don't move! Now, I'm going to very slowly leave this building and return to the woods. If you utter a single word, I will, to be as plain as possible, kill you. Understood?"

After a short silence, they said in unison, "Understood."

"Both of you. In the corner. _Now._" When they obliged, I grabbed a length of rope and tied them to a post.

"You're just going to leave us here?" Caramel asked.

"Scream loud enough and I'm sure someone will find you…_pretty boy_."

"Told you," His friend added.

I closed the door I came in through and left them to curse at each other. Glancing around and seeing nobody, I took off for the trees. "Yes!" I said aloud. I was getting away, _easily!_ This never happened before!

Wait.

This never happens, ever. Something was wrong. I picked up the pace; double timing it to the treeline. If I got there, I would be in my element. More importantly, if things got difficult, I could easily get away. And I knew I would have to escape. My enemies were already on the way. It was the subtle things, like the speck of cyan streaking across the stratosphere, or the sounds coming from behind me. What can I say? I'm paranoid.

I made it to the forest and immediately took to the treetops. I had plenty of time to practice my acrobatics and a lot of space to do it in. Needless to say, I was above average. After moving about a few miles, I dropped down from the trees and hid under a low overhang. That's when I heard them catch up. I curled up and lay still.

"There's no way we could've lost her," A voice said. It made me cringe because it was so familiar; calculating, cunning, but concerned at the same time. "We were too close that time. We have to find her."

"And we will," Another voice—comforting, soft and barely audible—replied. "Give it time, Twilight. Maybe she'll come to us."

"Not likely, Fluttershy. Not likely at all."

I waited for about ten minutes before emerging from my hiding spot. It took a few hours, but I was able to determine my location and return home. When I got back, the sun was going down. It was beautiful. But no amount of beauty or happiness was going to change my mood. They were looking for me. I doubted they wanted to help, as we've crossed paths before. It never ended well. Fine, then. They want a hunt; game on.

When I finished the food I had stolen earlier, I settled in for the night. I read a few old books for the millionth time, went outside and tried to count the stars, chucked a few rocks at the trees in boredom, and finally went back inside and paced around my 'room' for a while.

When I decided to go to sleep, it was about 11:00 pm, I think. The moon was high above, and its light bathed the world. I shook the spiders out of my pillow, lay on my uncomfortable bed, and pulled my sheet over my shoulders. I drifted off to sleep…and dreamt.

**Well, that was…slightly better than the last chapter. If there's anything I should fix, let me know, your feedback is crucial.**

**-8**


End file.
